


Set Me Up

by OhSnapDragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art College Au?, F/M, Lance sets Keith Up?, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Rated M just in case, Roomates, SHEITH - Freeform, keith and lance friendship, modern au?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-21 22:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSnapDragon/pseuds/OhSnapDragon
Summary: After a series of bad dates, Keith decides to ask his roommate, Lance, to set him up. Lance is ecstatic to find Keith the one but Lance begins to realize quickly that Keith's perfect guy might be Shiro.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. What?

**Author's Note:**

> Ay. Didn't expect this to be multichap. Will do my best to update. If you like this or any of my other works , I'm on twitter @ClaireLeAire

* * *

Lance couldn't believe his ears but Keith repeated himself as he walked out of the bathroom of being sick all night.

"I'm serious," Keith walked past his roommate, going to the kitchen for the ginger ale and plain crackers to fill his stomach up with bland food after-having a lactose intolerant attack due to his date refusing to let him speak and insisting they go to the new cheesecake place and then for ice cream.

Lance had pulled off his headset from a midnight gaming session to ask Keith the deets only to see Keith rush to the toilet only to realize the awful mistake his date made as Lance upped his volume. Keith suffered for the next few hours to lead to him walking out and making a shocking decision as he gripped the counter of the kitchen for support, still uneasy.

"Set me up."

Lance left his match, ignoring the swears of his teammates because he had to have misheard Keith. A yank of the headset off and Lance could only say-

"What?"

Like an idiot as Keith shuffled over to their living room collapsing on the recliner chair, they found for a steal at the thrift store. Lance untangled the headset and shut the game off, looking at Keith, who could only munch a cracker angrily.

"Did I stutter?"

"No, I just thought I lost my mind. You... I've been begging to set you up for months!"

Lance gestured to nothing, exasperated and still confused.

"Why now?"

Keith reached into his jeans, pulling out his phone and slammed it on their scratched out coffee table amongst the pizza boxes and Lance's notebooks from studying in between gaming last night.

Keith dragged up his dating profile, pointing it to Lance at how many attempts he made.

"Apparently . . . I'm shit at picking guys."

Lance made a low whistle picking the phone up. He had forgotten just how many men Keith brought home throughout the past few years of college.

Granted, Keith and Lance lived different social lives. Lance usually attended & set up frat parties which didn't take place at his and Keith's off-campus apartment but Lance "met" a handful of Keith's...

...attempts at romance.

"God I fucking hated Trevor," Lance commented.

Keith groaned remembering his sophomore mistake of Trevor, the guy got so into Keith, he serenaded him during his bio class.

"Oh my god- freaking Julian! Who kept bragging about how rich he was-"

Keith put his head in his hands.

"Carl wasn't bad until he insisted that Shiro was a cun-"

Keith glared at Lance at even the mention of Carl causing Lance to shut up of that bad memory not wanting to open the can of worms of when Keith sent his date to a hospital for insulting Shiro.

Lance nervously chuckled.

"So you have had a few... a bunch...handful...of bad dates-"

"Fifty-three."

"I'm sorry?"

Keith glowered at Lance.

"I've had fifty-three bad dates."

Now it was Lance's turn to put his head in his hands at the count.

"Holllllyyyy shittttttt."

"Dude."

"I know."

"Dudeeee."

"Lance I swear-" Keith rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Look I just want a good guy who I like and get along with for once!"

Lance collapsed into the couch, still astounded as he reached for the nearby throw pillow.

He began to toss it in between his hands.

"Still, why me? I've offered before and your exact words were 'fuck off Lance.'"

"You set people up all the time and managed to snag Allura..." Keith pointed out. He then added. "Against all odds."

Lance threw the pillow at him.

Keith batted it away easily, ignoring how it knocked over a stack of books on the carpet.

"Hey! It was Allura. Nobody could get her to pull away from her books, not even Lotor, then freaking Lance McClain-" Keith smacked his hands and Lance lifted his head proudly letting the-  
earlier insult go. He examined his nails.

"Allura and I just click. It was easy."

Keith smirked.

"I watched you binge six cups of fro-yo cause she refused a bouquet from you the first time you tried asking her out. Sure. Easy," Keith said, crossing his arms knowing the true story of how Allura and Lance got together. He shook his head.

"The point is...you and she are... happy?" Keith said, his smile faltering. "I never feel that way on any of my dates. No natural easiness. It's always struggling to make it work..."

Keith sighed at Lance felt truly sorry because he didn't even know his friend was feeling this way nor going through this which each date.

"Hey man, look, I will find you someone . . ."

Keith snorted. He didn't believe Lance.

"I'm pretty sure you won't -"

Keith's phone buzzed and he reached for it.

"Look, I gotta go. Shiro messaged me worried. I texted him in a rage last night mid-date plus I gotta go help him at the campus cafe-"

"Go, man. I'm gonna work on finding your soulmate," Lance waggled his eyebrows causing Keith to shake his head.

With a shut of the door, Lance sat up a little straighter with his newfound mission.

Someone for Keith.

Now, who could that be?

* * *

A slam of a tray in the campus cafeteria.

Keith nearly spilled his juice at the sudden surprise of Lance. Frantically he pulled the drink away from the sketchbook. Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Shiro chuckled at the sight as they helped him make space around while Lance paraded around their table with a digital tablet ignoring the nearly ruined art project.

"Seriously Lance! This is one-third of my grade!"

Lance scoffed, waving the tablet around.

"I think what I got in my hand is wayyy more interesting and important than another lame portrait!"

Shiro shifted some napkins giving Keith a gentle smile.

"I always like your artwork-"

Pidge immediately scoffed as Keith returned the grin.

"Of course you do. You guys practically designed your courses to complement each others'."

She was right. All of them were in varying art majors but in different areas-Lance in theater, Allura in dance, Pidge in animation, Hunk in film, but the two of them-

Keith did multiple types of traditional art ie painting, sculpture, watercolor, etc and Shiro-

Shiro was the only one of them that chose one of the technical majors at the art-focused college offered. He went into business to negotiate contracts for art majors. He became quickly close-knit with Keith already getting art shows. The two made a great combo being able to even double up on multiple projects more than once.

Lance drummed his hands on the table taking the last free seat up.

"Focus!!!"

Allura turned, excited.

"What is in your hand, Lance?"

Lance proudly held up the tablet, as if he was reenacting The Lion King.

"The answer to Keith's disastrous dating streak!!!"

Immediate interest from everyone as Keith sunk, covering his face in shame.

"Oh god-"

Pidge reached for the tablet.

"Is this why you were asking me for spreadsheet advice last night!?" She widened her eyes, then displayed the tablet to the group. "You've had fifty-three dates...?"

Keith snatched the tablet to see every person he dated was displayed neatly with a description. Confusion and anger filled Keith along with a sense of being impressed by Lance?

"How did you find out about every one of these!?"

As Lance asked Hunk if he could take some bites his homemade lunch (to which he gladly offered) Lance groaned.

"Dude I've lived with you since freshman year. I remember a good amount of them-"

Well,Keith thought that was fair.

"-plus Shiro helped."

Shiro now sunk in his seat, avoiding Keith's shocked gaze.

"He just asked for a few guys he couldn't place names of-"

Shiro stammered. "I didn't know it was for - for - for this-"

Allura now had hold of the tablet.

"Oh, I remember Don!" She then made a disgusted face. "He always spat when he talked...."

Hunk took a look.

"You know Acxa wasn't so bad..."

Keith snatched the tablet.

"She's cool but-" Keith shuddered. "-it was like hanging out with a sister versus a date."

Pidge stirred the straw in her drink.

"Well at least through that bad date we got a discount at the campus bookstore. Acxa's nice. Most of the rest of that list -" she narrowed her eyes in disgust. Lance stretched out on the table almost sprawling out like a cat.

"Do any of you care about the savior idea I have for Keith?"

Keith put the tablet down to cross his arms in defense. A swipe on the screen and his whole body seized up.

Five names.

Lance had chosen five people on campus.

For him.

Allura carefully picked the electronic device & read the names.

"James, Ryan, Curtis, Adam, and Romelle."

Instantly two people spoke at the same time.

Keith and Shiro.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Didn't I date Adam?"

"..for two years," Hunk said quietly rubbing his arm, answering Shiro's question for him. Keith was going to kill Lance, who sat up.

"Doesn't mean Keith can't date him. Hear me out."

Lance spun the tablet around on the cafeteria table.

"I'm gonna ask these five a series of questions."

"Lance-"

"No, seriously, hear me out. These five are the opposite of all your bad dates. I ask them basic questions of stuff you like and what you like in a relationship yadda yadda yadda-" Lance explained. Keith hesitantly looked at the five names. "If one of them lines up to all of your standards, then I set you up with them."

"You're setting Keith up?" Hunk chewed. Lance grabbed his hair frustrated.

"Hunk-yes. Guys, I'm setting Keith up. Okay. Is everyone caught up?"

"Is this what you want Keith?" Shiro asked, curious as he scanned the names. Keith sighed.

"I'm just exhausted going in blind on each date...maybe Lance is right-"

Pidge choked on her food quickly spitting it out.

"Words I thought I never would hear a Kogane say."

Shiro nodded to Keith.

"I hope he can find you someone that makes you happy."

Lance pounded his fist on the table.

"And I will! Mark my words! I will find you your dream date, Keith! "

Another groan from Keith as Allura laughed at her boyfriend's enthusiasm.

"Not so loudddd," Keith begged, eyeing the random students watching the excited Lance bark promises.

Shiro reassuringly patted Keith on the back.

"It's gonna be alright."

"I hope so."

* * *

"What did you get for Ryner's sheet on number six?" Keith asked Pidge. Allura also looked up, for the three shared the class. Along with the three of them, Hunk and Shiro was sitting with them in one of the campus lounges working on homework assignments. Despite different majors, one of the few joys was getting to coordinate their Gen Eds so they could have classes together. Currently, while Allura, Pidge, and Keith were working on Ryner's Calculus homework-Shiro and Hunk were working on Coran's Social Gender Equality homework.

Pidge flipped her paper around and Keith groaned while Allura did a double-take.

"You're getting numbers!? How am I getting letters?!" Allura asked, lifting her own paper up in shock.

"Guys!" Everyone looked up from their assignments to see Lance running like a maniac in the lounge dodging multiple students, jumping over multiple tables, bumping into a pillar- "Guys I-"

They watched as he tripped on his own two feet on the carpet. Allura immediately got up to help but was held back by Keith's vice-like grip.

"Don't. He will never learn."

"Stop running indoors!" Pidge demanded as Lance scrambled on all fours to the group nearly panting. He panted opening his mouth to speak of what was so important but stopped himself.

"Wait . . . is my hair fine?"

Allura instantly reached to fix it along with Shiro and Keith pulled them both back causing Lance to panic reaching for his phone camera. A swipe from Pidge and Hunk, who was already back to working on his homework, spoke up.

"What's so important Lance?"

Lance pointed at Hunk with one hand and with the other, he reached in his bag pulling out the tablet.

"So update on Plan Get Keith Laid-"

Now it was Allura and Shiro's turns to hold Keith back whose attention went to strangle Lance.

"-so I know how to get in contact with James. He's my chemistry partner. So I'm gonna ask him all about Keith there."

Pidge crossed her arms, throwing her notebook to the side, deciding this was more interesting than her assignment.

"Doesn't James hate you?"

Lance shrugged.

"Who doesn't? Anyway. Ryan, I'm depending on you Hunk to sneak me in the film building to let me talk to him-"

Hunk gave a thumbs up but again Pidge cut in.

"Doesn't Ryan keep to himself. Who's to say he even wants to date?"

"I mean-" Lance started motioning to all of Keith who could only glare at his roommate. "-who wouldn't want all this. That lanky body and sexy mullet-"

Lance burst out laughing needing to steady himself on Allura's shoulder.

"I'm sorr-I can't-How in the fuck is your date count higher than mine?!"

Keith turned to Pidge, not believing he entrusted his own love life to Lance.

"This was a mistake."

"You're telling me."

Shiro frowned at Lance as he scribbled on his pad. "I think anyone would be lucky to have Keith."

Lance rolled his eyes.

"Easier said than done Shiro. Anyway, that leaves me with three other people I'm having trouble getting locations: Curtis, Adam, and Romelle.

"I'll get you Adam," Shiro calmly said. Keith snapped his head up looking at Shiro who continued to work.

"Really? Adam? You would talk to Adam for me?" Keith asked, shocked. "Your ex?"

Shiro put down his pen.

"Just because it didn't work out with me doesn't mean it won't work out with you. I want you to be happy Keith," Shiro said. Keith gave a smile of gratitude and before he could say anything, Lance clapped his hands abruptly.

"Great. Now Curtis-"

"Curtis works with Acxa," Pidge pointed out.

"How do you know that?" Lance demanded. He couldn't find that information anywhere yet Pidge just had it instantly. Pidge rolled her eyes.

"Despite what people think of me, I actually leave my dorm, unlike some-" Pidge took a long look at Lance. "-of us."

Lance made an offended scoff as he made a note on the tablet. He then twirled it over, showing Romelle's face.

"Okay. Biggest enigma. Romelle. She's never on campus."

Everyone sighed at Romelle. Lance wasn't wrong about that. She was a social butterfly. Sweet girl. Always on media. Everyone knew her. Ran into her at -some- point. Yet if you managed to have a class with her, that was an accomplishment. She didn't have a campus job either. Or a job in general for that matter.

"Isn't she always clubbing . . ." Shiro asked the group. "I heard from Veronica she was at that club. Naxzela? The one Allura got banned from?"

Allura sneered at the banishment.

"That was a bullshi-"

"Allura!" Lance cut in. Allura put her hands up, protesting.

"No Lance-" she said, enunciating the middle of her boyfriend's name. "We allllll have misdemeanors or minor 'felonies' on our records!" Allura then started to point to the group.

"Hacking."

Pidge narrowed her eyes. "Oh so it's a felony when you say it but it's not when every company starts developing a streaming service and you all don't want to pay for that shit. Okay. Alright."

Allura pointed at Keith.

"Ar-son!"

Keith didn't look up from examining his gloves. "I didn't know the fire was going to get out of control." He then smirked proudly. "It did make a kick-ass art exhibit though."

She pointed at her boyfriend.

"You are on the no-fly list!"

"For good reason!"

"No you're not," both Allura and Keith said at the same time confusing Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro. Unfortunately, an explanation wasn't given because Allura shifted to Hunk.

"How many times have you caused a 'disturbance' in grocery stores because you fought someone for an ingredient?!"

"Three," Shiro said for Hunk and Hunk looked down ashamed. Everyone knew the count because all three had been recorded by strangers and put online for the public to see. Allura threw her hands out triumphantly.

"See! So excuse me for demanding the DJ change the song because he played music by an offensive rapper who hurt women and when he didn't change the music, I got a little out of hand-"

Lance rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Allura, I said let's leave the club. You went to Pidge and Keith and asked them how to make Molotov."

Pidge and Keith fist-bumped at the memory of successfully making the concoction and Allura nearly burning down the club. Allura crossed her arms.

"I regret nothing."

"Even if Allura is banned, can't we try to get into the club?" Hunk spoke up only for Pidge to shake her head.

"No- I mean- it's closing down this week? I can't go-we can't. We have our film festival field trip." Pidge explained motioning to her and Hunk. "Can anyone else?"

Shiro shook his head pointing at Keith.

"I'm setting Keith's new exhibit."

"I'm free."

"Allura, my sweet flower. Love of my life. I say this with my sincere heart," Lance said, holding her hand. "You're banned."

"Wait, hold on," Pidge interrupted. "This might work. Security might be too busy trying to find Allura or go after her to even look for you. I mean technically we all aren't supposed to be there . . ."

Allura looked at Lance proudly. Lance stroked his chin his thought.

"Yeah. Yeah. You know what? Pidge is right! This might work! Okay! You and me Allura! Espionage!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh god-" Keith murmured, now seeing Allura involved in Lance's stupidity. Lance put his hands on his hips.

"I'm getting really tired of you being a Debbie Downer Keith."

"A Debbie-Lance I just-Sorry, I, grateful really . . . " Keith said. "I'm just unsure about all this. It seems a little much. A little extravagant?"

Lance put his hand to his heart.

"Don't you trust me, Keith? I'm your roommate. Your friend. I know so much about you. Your allergies. Your stupid sleep schedule. For fucks' sake Keith I was your first kiss I mean give me a little-"

"I'm sorry what?!" Pidge demanded

"Come again!?" Shiro also was shocked.

Hunk could only gape. Allura looked at the three of them and then back at a proud Lance and an embarrassed, fuming Keith.

"Oh that's right. You guys don't know do you?"

"No!" Pidge said. "No, we don't know this! Hence the shock?!"

Shiro leaned back, chuckling, clearly amused. He crossed his arms, ready to hear the tale as he looked at Keith.

"Lance?"

"There's a reason-"

"Oh yes!" Lance slid in. "You see me, Allura, and Keith were all childhood friends, you guys knew this already, so we had an eighth-grade field trip? One of those that you get to travel out of state?"

"I'm going to bet all my money that this is the same trip that caused Lance to get on the no-fly list?"

"Yeah," Keith and Allura said at the same time.

"That's for another time! Anyway. So we are on this trip-"

"To where?" Shiro asked.

"Does it matter?" Keith shot back. Smugly, Shiro shrugged.

"I like to have a setting going on right now in this picture so yeah Keith."

"Washington DC. So, classic girls room with girls, guys room with guys," Lance explained. "And I'm going on about both the Jennys in class. See there were two Jennys in the class and I had a crush on both of them because at the time Allura was out of my league and I was what was known as the friend zone-"

"Focus Lance!" Pidge clapped her hands multiple times. Lance blinked.

"Right! Okay. So I'm off being straight-"

At this point, Shiro and Allura couldn't hold back their laughter and were starting to giggle while Keith sighed at Lance's rambling.

"-and while I'm doing that I ask Keith what girl is he into and somewhere along the line, It's revealed Keith might like everything but ain't sure? Especially about the guy thing? So late that night while everyone is asleep, we are talking about who we think is cute in the class-"

"Awwww Keith-" Hunk gushed.

"Strap in," Keith warned.

"-and then it gets to who would you kiss?" Lance said gaining sounds of understanding from the group. "I again, list a bunch of people but Keith does that whole thing where inexperience comes into play so I tell him he can practice on me."

Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge slowly turn to Keith. Keith sighed, the memory haunting him for the rest of his life.

"So I did. I practiced kissing on Lance McClain."

A burst of laughter from Pidge and Hunk with a pat of understanding from Shiro only for the pat to stop when Lance revealed the story wasn't over.

"So when we stopped, Keith was awfully quiet? And I thought I ruined the friendship? Ya know? Fast forward two hours later! I go to use the little boys' room and come back! I find him on the other side of the room, making out with another classmate, Lotor-"

Shiro had to hold himself on Keith to keep himself from collapsing from laughing as Hunk and Pidge were now dying while Lance didn't stop.

"-and then Keith pulls back, sees me, gets up, and goes. 'I now know I also like guys. I just don't like-like you, Lance.'"

Now at this point, even Allura was covering her mouth to hide the giggles while Lance bowed at Keith's first kiss story. Keith could only lament but even he was grinning at the stupidy of his early teen himself. Shiro wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes.

"That's so bad."

"It will follow me forever."

"If it will make you feel better, I'll tell you my first kiss story?" Shiro offered to Keith. Keith gave a half-smile. It couldn't be as bad as his. "Mine happened when I was twenty-one."

Lance looked like he was trying to do the quadratic formula in his head. Shiro was already pulling out his phone.

"But that's only a few years-what the fuck!? You're sexy what the hell Shiro?"

Shiro shrugged.

"I don't know. Was always too busy to date and wanted to meet the right person and then-"

Shiro held out his phone to reveal a friend's bachelor party and right there in HD quality everyone got to see Shiro get kissed by a female stripper. Now it was Keith's turn to try not to laugh as he could see the stripper pull away apologizing profusely at realization and Shiro also being the gentlemen he is-

"That's not so bad-"

"I offered to even take her out as a sympathy date-"

"My god Shiro," Pidge snickered. Shiro closed the phone.

"Yeah. Bad right? Really, settled in the whole 'I'm gay' thing for me," Shiro said shoving his phone in his pocket. His watch began to beep as did Pidge's phone. Everyone groaned at the sounds as it was time for them to go off to their next classes or jobs.

Lance looked to his girlfriend.

"We on for finding Romelle? Friday?"

Allura winked back and Lance now they had a plan on how to help Keith.

* * *


	2. It's-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2  
As always if you want to see more writing threads I'm on twitter @ClaireLeAire

* * *

Lance ran after James when their chemistry class ended, chasing after him in the warm weather, passing by strolling students excited to spend their afternoons in the nice weather. James continued to walk, refusing to look at Lance. 

"What do you want, Lance"

"That's a broad question." 

James stopped and now doubled his pace to get away faster from his lab partner. 

"James!" 

"The three hours I have with you each week is enough and I need to get to my editing class across the campus plus I have to get my coffee -" 

"Let me walk with you!"

"No." 

"I'll payyy-" Lance sang, hopping in front of James who nearly dropped his notebook. He flinched, startled only to squint his eyes, letting out a long, exhausted exhale. 

"Whatever." 

James didn't protest as Lance walked side by side with him, now continuing to talk while James headed towards the campus coffee shop. 

"So I was wondering if you are seeing anyone?" 

"What? Did Allura finally wake up and realize she's a ten and you're a-" 

Lance made extravagant hand motions cutting James's final words off. Lance could see that twinkle in James's eyes ready to poke fun at him and Lance wasn't in the mood for that. 

His purpose to talk to James was to see if this guy would be a good match for Keith. 

After all, James and Keith had history. They were in middle school along with Lance, Allura, and Keith. While Lance and Allura didn't interact with James, Keith had a mutual friendship with James. 

Why and how? Lance wasn't exactly sure because he could vaguely recall them fighting a few times in early middle school years to the point they would get detention but apparently, they had more in common rather than not. 

Thus meaning Lance had to attempt seeing if James would match up with Keith. 

Lance peered as James ordered a complex drink with many pumps of syrups and topped with foams and sprinkles. 

A drink Lance would never have guessed James would like but he was an enigma. 

As was Keith. 

"Back to your love life," Lance steered the conversation back, pointing to a drink on the board. "What's your type?" 

"...why?"

"Allura and I are looking to double date." 

Lance was winging it but the raised eyebrow meant while James wasn't exactly picking up on the straight-up lie Lance was selling to him. 

"How can I double date if I'm not dating?"

"We are just asking around looking for some singles and we find two and set them up-" 

"Are you guys that bored?" 

Lance shut his eyes, mentally repeating that he was doing it for Keith because that boy was a disaster and he needed this and Lance was a good friend. 

"Look. Are you interested?" 

A barista handed them their drinks. James took the straw wrapper off, popping the plastic right in his drink, stirring it in thought. 

"Okay, I'm curious. What do I have to do?"

Lance reached for the tablet in his bag filled with all of Keith's information.

"Just answer some questions," Lance explained as he began to list Keith's answers without James having a clue. 

* * *

"Thanks for sneaking me in. I hate how you need to be in the art major to even get in the building." Lance pointed out as Hunk opened the back door to the film department so he could have a chance to speak to Ryan. 

"Yo, you got him in! Here-" Pidge greeted the two of them, switching Lance's drama major ID card with a film major so now major suspicions would be raised. Lance examined the ID pinned to his shirt. 

"You made this forgery? Woah!" Lance said surprised. Hunk fixed the ID card. 

"We spent all night working on it. Nice right?" 

"Come on! I heard from Shay that Ryan's directing class is ending soon." 

"Oooh he heard from Shay~" Lance sang to Pidge who snickered at Hunk's fervent flush. 

"We are just friends!" 

"Who you are collaborating on a movie project with and you asked Shay to be your leading lady because you thought she was prettyyyyy~" Pidge joined in with Lance. Giggles followed that were quickly hushed by Lance pointing Ryan. 

"There he is. There he is. Wish me luck!" 

Pidge and Hunk both gave Lance a thumbs up as they watched their excited friend run up to Ryan, who stopped setting up his tripod to see what Lance wanted to discuss.

* * *

"Ugh."

"And hello to you too Acxa," Lance tapped the counter of the campus bookstore rhythmically.

"For the hundredth time, we are still waiting on the stock of the pink puffball glitter ink pens for your girlfriend," Acxa crossed her arms. 

"What!? No, well yes when those do come in please tell me, Allura is on her last two gel pens," Lance said. A shake of the head as he has to remind himself why he's here. "I heard Curtis works here?" 

"Yeah. What do you want with him?" 

"I want to ask Curtis some questions." 

"What kind of questions?" 

"What's going on?" Curtis came out from the stockroom looking at the two of them. "I heard my name?" 

Lance finger gunned to Curtis. 

"That you did, you confused friend of Acxa's. I have a proposition!" 

And of course, Acxa and Curtis could only look at each other in bewilderment. 

"What…what kind of proposition?" Curtis asked, setting down a clipboard. 

* * *

Lance couldn't shake off the uneasiness in the car as Shiro drove him to Adam's apartment. The first three were easy with pitching lies about what Lance was really doing, not giving them any information that he was, in all honesty, trying to get Keith his dream date. 

Choice number four, Adam, was-

Well, Lance was having second thoughts. 

The reason for Adam was well-Adam was one of Keith's matches on his dating profile-

Scratch that. He was matched more than once one a few of Keith's online dating profiles but Keith always shut down the possibility due to Adam being Shiro's ex. 

Lance was sure Adam had similar feelings about the situation after Lance had swiped Keith's phone discovering Adam had done mutual rejection on the profiles when getting matched but - perhaps? 

The reason now for the second thoughts was, well, being in a car with a silent Shiro for thirty minutes was making Lance more anxious by the second. 

"You don't have to do this Shiro, going to Adam mean? I know the breakup was pretty hard on you-" 

"It's cool." 

By the grip on the steering wheel, Lance was positive it was not cool. So Lance had to ask because he was just itching to ask the question. 

"Why do this? Why put yourself through this again? When I could have had Allura drive me or someone else…?" 

Shiro continued to just stare straight on ahead as he deeply inhaled. 

Moments like this made Lance really wish he didn't wreck his car earlier in the summer. 

"Because Keith deserves to be happy and I'll do anything for Keith's happiness." 

Lance watched Shiro's grip loosen up. 

"We're here," Shiro bluntly said. Lance leaned to see the six-story high apartment far from their campus. Lance pleaded again, saying Shiro didn't have to do this but Shiro protested back with claims saying Lance didn't even know the layout of the apartment. 

He was right. Shiro had to lead them across maneuvering hallways and up multiple stairs due to both elevators being out of order. Lance understood why Shiro refused to leave because he probably would get lost without Shiro's help. They arrived at Adam's door and Shiro quickly started to hit the door rapidly. Lance grabbed Shiro's wrist to stop the angry knocks. 

"I'm sure he heard you." 

Lance and the entire friend group knew of why Shiro broke up with Adam. It was why he was here at their college. Adam believed going to an art college especially at Shiro's age and when he already went through college before was not the best move. 

Shiro didn't exactly go into details about how bad the breakup went but apparently, it was volatile enough to not only have Shiro enroll in the college immediately but also in dorming, moving out of his boyfriend's apartment, and ending their relationship all in one weekend. 

The door opened showing a disheveled, tired Adam who probably was still asleep on this early morning. He took one look at Shiro and went to slam the door. 

Lance had stuck his arm between the door holding up his phone, causing Adam to stop for the sake of not hurting Shiro's friend.

"Why are you here?" Adam demanded, glaring at his ex. Shiro pointed to Lance. 

"I'm not here for you. He is." 

Adam looked at Lance, someone he never met in his life, befuddled at what was going on only to finally take notice of Keith's dating profile on Lance's screen. 

Adam opened the door. 

"Go on."

* * *

Lance was feeling good. After his encounter with Adam, which had better results than he expected, having him answer multiple questions Lance prodded him with, he now only had to question Romelle. 

Sure Adam had to be, approached? Differently? Due to the history of Shiro but when Lance explained Keith's awful dating past and how Adam had been matched a few times with him, Adam confessed that he had been curious on going out with Keith but Shiro was their block, seeing online that Shiro was a close friend of Keith's. After Shiro straight told Adam they are just trying to find someone for Keith, Adam reluctantly agreed to the questions 

So when that was taken out of the way, Lance was feeling better because he had a pad full of information of potential love interests for Keith and now. 

Now his girlfriend was singing along to 80s hits with him as she drove down streets to the club, Naxzela. 

"Ooh park a bit farther away!" Lance batted the dashboard to beat of the music. 

"How come?" Allura chewed, popping some bubble gum moving her head to the beat of the music. 

"Cause you're still banned and just in case I don't want then to notice your back. They remember your car and license plate too." 

Allura snickered knowing full well that it's hard to forget Allura's car being a bright hot, pink Beetle with a plate that said 'Queen.' She turned a corner heading to park in a farther away area, the cartoon mouse keychain dangling of her rearview. 

"Oh did you get the text from Pidge yet?" Allura asked as she turned off her car, checking her hair one final time. Lance popped his collar, cocking his head to Allura. 

"No, what did she say?" 

"She and Hunk can't make it to movie night due to the movie project." 

"Damn it was Pidge's turn to pick the movie too she always gets the coolest shit. Who's turn is it then?" 

"Keith's." 

"Horror it is then," Lance said, in thought now with a different movie set for a weekend. "Does that mean we have to make the snacks since Hunk won't be there?" 

"We won't have time to make any cause of our homework but that sucks cause Hunk always tries themed stuff based on genres. We can get some candy cause that's kinda horror-y? Even though it's not Halloween…" Allura contemplated as they approached the club. She clapped her hands."Okay, what's our game plan?"

Lance took off his snapback, using it to stuff as much of his girlfriend's bright white hair in. 

"This will buy us a little time but once we get in, you know you have book it." 

"Of course." Allura bounced up and down, her glittering high tops shining against the lights from the club. "All those years of track with Keith are finally going to pay off!" Another excited clap of the hands and she headed to the club. Lance followed on her heels, ready to find Romelle. 

The music was pounding with dancing club-goers enjoying the fast-paced music as Lance maneuvered with Allura attempting to find the elusive blonde Romelle.

If it wasn't for the loud noise and so many people talking, Lance would have just got up on a nearby table to ask where she was. 

"She has to be here! I saw her post on her feed she was going to be here til midnight!" Allura shouted to Lance. 

"What!?" Lance screamed back, not hearing a word she said. Two hands grabbed their shoulders. Lance felt his heart stop and he glanced to the side with his girlfriend to see a very huge bouncer towering over the two of them. 

The bouncer was about to say something to the two of them until Lance watched the love of his life do something incredibly brash and stupid. 

She kicked him in the knee and spat in his face. 

Lance's jaw dropped as even though the blaring noise he could hear the shrill demands of the bouncer yelling to get Allura, his focus completely off Allura as she ran away, winking at Lance giving him more time. 

"Your girl is badass!" someone screamed right in his ear causing Lance to jump back. Right next to him was Romelle herself, swinging back and forth to the music, shimmying to the hard beat. 

"Romelle!" Lance said happily and he didn't need to shout for Romelle to know he was excited to see her. She motioned for him to follow her to which he did. They went past more dancers and college students until they arrived at the bar where it was a bit quieter. The bartender slid Romelle a bright pink drink without her even ordering it and a random guy paid for it. She thanked them, sipping the free drink happily.

"Heard you were looking for me!" 

"How did you know?" 

"Word is getting out you are looking for double dating with Allura? Double dating with you guys would be fun! Allura always posts the cutest date night pics online!" 

Ah, so his lie he made up for Keith was spreading. Better than the truth? 

"Yeah! You interested?" 

"Totally! I'm so tired of online dating and being matched with total scum!!!" Romelle said, pulling the cherry from her drink to suck on it. She dragged it out revealing she tied a little heart with the stem. 

She had equal wants to find a nice match like Keith did so Lance believed Romelle was a possibility to be considered. 

He brought out the tablet on the bar counter. 

"I got some questions for you." 

"Bring 'em on!"

* * *

Keith knocked on Lance's bedroom door. For the life of him, he couldn't find his best pair of scissors, some of his tapes, and some strings he was going to use for an upcoming art project. Lance had a history of swiping some of his art supplies for drama projects so he had the right to be suspicious as he knocked again. 

"Lance I know your home. Your jacket is on the kitchen chair. Lance -" 

The door burst opened and Keith was pulled in by his shirt. 

"I didn't know you were home! Perfect! You can help me!" 

"Help you with wha-oh. God." 

Keith found his art supplies. He also discovered what Lance was doing with it. Strings were splayed all over a corkboard to the five people he chose with multiple notes and pictures with pros and cons on why they would be good for Keith. A laptop and computer were set up with social media tabs open along with multiple print outs of online conversations spread out over Lance's desk. His room was in complete disarray all over trying to find Keith a date. 

In all honesty, Keith had forgotten what Lance was doing for him this past week. He was too busy working with Shiro on his next art exhibit to even remember the promise Lance made him but seeing Lance's room like this suddenly made everything extremely real. 

"Have you slept?" 

"If I sleep, I miss Romelle's live Twitter feed annnnddd Curtis also tweets at the earliest hours of the day and I need that data so I can't miss that-" 

Keith picked up some papers seeing his own online Instagram conversations. He held them up. 

"Aren't you taking this too far?" 

"How so?" 

"Well, all of this is-what's that?" Keith pointed to a Lego display on Lance's bed. He walked over, seeing a pretty accurate display of a few campus buildings and Lego replicas of the five people he was supposed to be matched with. 

"I needed a 3d model and I was at the Lego store with Allura yesterday. Look I even made versions of us cause I got bored -" 

Lance motioned to his desk as he didn't stop looking from the corkboard. Keith walked back to the desk to indeed see mini Lego versions of Keith and his friends. He picked up the mini Lego Shiro seeing Lance even painted on the tiny scar and added a prosthetic, shocked at the accuracy. 

"Don't you have to do your midterms!?" 

"I finished mine. This is more important. Hey does dick size matter to you?" 

"What?! No-I don't know-may-you finished your midterms? How!?" 

"Was motivated to help you dude," Lance plainly said, collapsing in his chair. "Your love life is tragic and as your best friend -" 

"-your not my best friend-" Keith interrupted, still admiring the mini Shiro figure in his palm. 

"-as your friend and roommate-" Lance corrected. "-I owe it to myself to help you at least get laid because no one deserves such a shit track record at dating. "

Lance then slammed his hand on the desk, causing papers and the other mini-figures to slightly jump. 

"Especially at college, I mean come on man!"

Keith clutched the mini-figure, knowing Lance's heart was in the right place. He forced a smile, putting his faith in his friend. 

"Okay. Okay. I trust you, Lance. Just… ease up on…" Keith waved his hand to all of Lance's work on trying to find Keith's future match. "...This."

"Alright." Lance got up. Keith grinned as Lance still looked at the corkboard in curiosity. 

"I do like the Lego versions of all of us. It's funny. If only you'd put this much effort in your Gen Eds," Keith joked. 

"Hey!" Lance turned to see Keith snickering. He swiped the chair with his leg and sat in, slowly spinning the swivel chair around with his foot as he continued to talk to Lance. "You got Pidge's message right? How she and Hunk can't make it to movie night." 

"Heard from Allura. So it's your turn to pick the films. What are you choosing?"

"A mix. Saw, Conjuring, Shining, Carrie-" 

"Remake or original?" 

Keith stopped spinning and just looked at Lance as if he just slapped his mother. 

"Original. Got it. Shiro has to get drinks 'cause Allura and I are getting snacks." 

"Kay, nothing sp-" 

"Nothing spicy for Shiro I know I know you tell me every time I have to get snacks." Lance droned on. Keith looked down and Lance could swear a second he could see a light blush. 

"He's just got a weak stomach with spicy food…" Keith mumbled. 

"I won't forget! Don't worry," Lance said, still eyeing Keith. Keith nodded at the words. 

"Good. Can't wait for movie night. We all need this during midterms." 

* * *

Keith was right. They all needed movie night. It was such a thing they all looked forward. 

Twice a month, they had a night of films filled with snacks, drinks, and talking. At first, it just started with Pidge wanting to do a movie marathon of cult classic underground films none of them ever heard about then Lance wanted to do an animated movie night. Soon they got designated nights with genres they enjoyed. Shiro liked romance or action movies. Allura was a fan of the old black and white films or anything campy. Keith was a die-hard horror and sci-fi fan and was, well Hunk always chose comedy films. The rotation was exciting especially being at an art school with access to so many films for them to watch on those marathon nights. 

And today should have been the same as any other day, filled with laughing and commenting on the current movie they were viewing (Saw) but that wasn't the case. Lance couldn't stop thinking about Keith and how he reacted when Lance was discussing getting food for the night for all of them. Of course, Allura and he followed the orders getting a different array of snacks but he felt like he saw Keith-

Lance looked down at Shiro and Keith who were on the floor sharing a blanket and bowl of popcorn. Well, that's normal. They always share food and . . . blankets . . .

Lance took a look at his girlfriend to see if she was just as paranoid as him but she was transfixed completely on the film.

"Fascinating. . . ." Allura whispered. "Lance is it called Saw because he's sawing off his foot?"

"No-Allura-"

She was making points and Lance desperately wanted to discuss the possibility but he focused back on Keith and Shiro who were not even focusing on the film but playing a game with each other where they could see who could toss popcorn higher and catch it without their hands. 

A little piece of kernel landed in Keith's hair and they laughed as Shiro gently brushed Keith's hair away.

"Holy shit-"

"I know Lance. He's not even cutting off his foot. Just his heel. If you're going to go for it then go all in," Allura gestured to the screen not aware Lance was staring at his two friends practically making heart eyes at each other.

"Allura let's go get everyone refills."

"What? But my glass is still full-" Allura said only to have Lance swipe it, downing the entire drink in one go. He got up, pushing past Shiro and Keith, knocking over their drinks as well.

"Lance!" Keith shouted. "Are you serious!?" Keith pulled the blanket off as Shuro reassured things were okay already helping him clean up. Lance dragged Allura to the kitchen shutting the door.

He then pointed back to the living room frantically.

"It's Shiro! It's Shiro! It's Shiro!!!!" Lance scream whispered. Allura stopped pouring new drinks completely out of the loop.

"Lance, what are you talking about?"

"Shiro is Keith's match! He's-" Lance stopped making a disgusted face finally tasting what he drank from Allura's cup. "Vodka cranberries!? Really, Allura!?"

"They are good!" Allura protested making LAnce's complex fruity alcoholic drink that required multiple ingredients. "-and easy to make."

"Strongly disagree but-" Lance pointed to the closed door where Shiro and Keith were. "-Shiro's the perfect guy for Keith! They spend all their time together, they-"

"-they are just really good friends Lance," Allura said, trying to calm her boyfriend down so he didn't do something incredibly and stupid. Lance rolled his eyes, kicking the door open with his foot so it swung to reveal Shiro and Keith in the living room patting each other down towels in a very slow manner occasionally taking nervous looks at each other.

The door shut again, leaving Allura and Lance alone. Allura set the pitcher down, putting her palms on the table.

"They are only doing that because you practically soaked the two of them!"

"They could be wiping themselves clean on their own but nooooo Alluraaaaa!" Lance walked around the island table in the kitchen, all smug. "Perfect opportunity for the two of them to get a mini grope session-"

"Lance-" Allura warned, knowing he was stepping in dangerous territory. "It's one thing to set Keith up with people on campus but Shiro is someone that means a lot to all of us. You can't throw this at Keith without proof that they like each other."

Lance narrowed his eyes. He trusted his gut. Shiro seemed perfect. He could handle Keith's obnoxious, fiery streak. He was so calm, cool, and ever since Shiro came around, Keith seemed more relaxed and happier? He had someone that just got him.

However, Allura was right. Lance couldn't just throw this at Keith. Keith was extremely impulsive and the densest one of them in the group. Lance would bet his entire video game collection that Keith had no idea Shiro great for him. As for Shiro, Lance couldn't pinpoint how Shiro felt. He always went out of the way for Keith and was there for him but if he really wanted Keith or liked him-

Why go with Lance to pitch to Adam about finding Keith a match?

It didn't make sense. Lance couldn't jump the gun. 

"I'll get proof," Lance muttered holding the door open for Allura as she carried the drinks. He scurried ahead to Keith and Shiro who were newly situated. Lance whistled, making his way back to the couch, this time going around the Shiro and Keith but as he climbed up, his foot pushed Keith's back into Shiro, who acted quick to catch him as he fell into Shiro's chest.

"Lan-" Keith started.

"Are you okay?" Shiro quickly asked, checking Keith, brushing locks of hair away from his eyes. Keith nodded shyly.

Allura sighed at Lance as she handed them their drinks.

Getting proof was going to be the easy part.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ><

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ><


End file.
